Hugs
by joanoa
Summary: A woman in Harm's life contemplates her last actions with Harm.
1. Default Chapter

Hugs

joanoa86 )

Disclaimer: I own very little, and JAG is not on that list. Heck, my parents own my car, sheesh.

A/N: This is my first posted fan fic. Hopefully now that life is somewhat settling down I can get some of the others posted before I leave for Navy boot camp.

A/N2: This is just a short random fic that I wrote the night my brother shipped off to begin his first tour on active duty with the US Air Force. I love you Mike.

A/N3: I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. But if you'd like to take arisk and act as a beta for future stories I would appreciate it. FYI, I think this is the only story I've ever written for JAG that isn't H/M.

Hugs

All I did was give him a hug. Nothing else, but a measly little hug. I didn't even say "see you soon," or "I love you." No 'take care of yourself." Just a hug. He shipped off this morning and God only knows when the next time I'll see him. Hell, I don't even know where he went or how long he's going to be gone. And all I do is hug him. How pathetic! Well, I'm going to sit here with my cup of tea with my pup at my feet and pray that sleep will come this night.

Three months later

I don't bother to look up as someone raps at my door, I just command them to "Enter." I hear the door open and a voice sounds that I'll remember for ever, unmistakably. "Hey Marine, got time for lunch with a squid?" I hear the laughter in his voice. I run around my desk and throw my arms around his neck. "Harm! You're home. Thank God you're safe." He hugs me something fierce in return. "Its okay little sister. I am home and I am okay." After a moment like that, we pull apart and I grab my purse so we can go to lunch. "Have you seen Mac yet? You know she's gone just as bonkers without you here as I have." My voice shakes and lowers. "I missed you a lot. I love you Harm." He responds. "I haven't seen her yet, just got into port. I have all night to spend with my wife, but for now I want to have lunch with my little sister. I missed you guys too. C'mon Missy, I know that Marine appetite of yours is going." Side by side for the first time in months, we walk out the door of my Norfolk office and head to lunch. And quietly as we climb into my SUV I hear him say, " I love you too, Missy."

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see ch. 1.

A/N: thanks for the reviews! I was told that I totally confused people so here goes another chapter. It wasn't my intention to continue this story, but since you asked so nicely…

Missy's SUV enroute to Falls Chruch, Va

Missy's POV

Harm fell asleep a few minutes ago, he must have been beat. I don't blame him though, three months of being away from your family, unexpectedly nevertheless, will wear a man out. Even Harmon Rabb Jr. I'm still in awe when I realize that he's here next to me. My name is Elizabeth Burnett. There is no actual blood relation between Harm and I, but we are siblings in a sense. My father is Frank Burnett, Harms step-father. As Harm is from his mother's first marriage, I am from my father's first marriage. For a reason my father still does not speak of my parents divorced when I was young. The courts granted custody to my mother. When I was sixteen, I went and found my father, living with his new wife in La Jolla, Ca. However, it would be another year before I met Harm. He was a senior and the Naval Academy and it would take that long to get us together after reconciling things with my father. It was actually Harms influence that got me interested in the military; I had no idea what I wanted to do after high school. Through a lot of hard work I finally made it into Annapolis as well, and much to the chagrin of my 'brother' I went into the Marine Corps. I went straight to law school afterwards and am now an attorney with the Norfolk LSO. Over the last few years we have not kept very good contact, but he has his life and I have mine. Harm is married now. It only took him long enough. However, the funniest thing about it is, that no matter how much shit he gave me for being a Marine, he married a Marine. A fellow lawyer in fact, Sarah Mackenzie is the woman that stole my brother's heart. Moreover, I cannot be happier than I am for them. It took them a long time, to long in fact, to finally get things right, but we're all glad they did. I hear HQ is a lot nicer of a place now. My goal is to eventually get stationed in Falls Church with them, but if Harm is ever selected for JAG I doubt they will let us. We are stepsiblings by default of marriage. But, that's okay, as long as he knows how much I love him I don't care where I'm stationed I know I have his support in everything I do. He is my big brother after all.

We pull up in front of his house. "Hey Harm. We're home." I wake my brother up from his slumber. "C'mon, let's go surprise Mac." A big smile crosses his face as he realizes that he is sitting in his driveway. I didn't have to wait any longer, for he was out of the vehicle and practically running up to his door. I chuckle as I follow behind. I get there just in time to her Mac yell in delight. I give husband and wife a moment to themselves before making my presence known by saying, "Hey Mac, this sailor looked lost today, so I thought I'd bring him back." Mac and I smile. After so many years of it just being my mom and I, I have finally found my family, and couldn't be happier.


	3. Ch 3

Ch. 3

Disclaimer: see Ch. 1

A/N: I have no money, and I have no beta, but what I do own are all the mistakes in this chapter and nothing else. So, if you don't like it, don't sue me, you won't get anything even if you tried.

A/N 2: I really wasn't planning on continuing this past chapter 1, but now I have decided to add a few extra chapters. Here is number three, and I'll probably conclude it within in the next one or two.

"Gimme a hug, little sister, and thank you for bringing him home. But wait, why were you in Norfolk, Harm." Mac and I conclude our hug to turn to Harm to hear his explanation. He had been quiet on the ride home before finally sleeping. So, I hadn't gotten an answer out of him yet either.

He sits down on the couch and motions for us to follow suit, we do. Mac sits next to him, and I'm across from them seated in the recliner. "Three months ago, I received immediate orders to Bahrain. I can't tell you everything that went on, despite how badly I wanted to tell you, both of you, then and now. But what I can say, is that I was doing everything and anything." It didn't go unnoticed by either Mac or I how Harm's demeanor had changed. I think something happened over there, something that he can't talk about but wishes he could. I hope Mac can get through to him. I continue to listen. " I was flying, I was defending clients, prosecuting others. If it can be done, I did it. Basically I'm really tired and really glad that I have the next week off to relax." He took a deep breath and slouched back on the couch. Mac leaned over and whispered something to him and gave him a kiss. I took this as my time to get some water from the kitchen. Harm may be my brother, but some things are better left to the wife to handle. I get a glass of water, chug it down and then refill my glass. This one I drink slower, almost not even drinking it. I walk back towards the living room and find Harm and Mac snuggled together on the couch, never mind his uniform. It's then that I realize that its Friday and Mac should have been at work.

"Hey Mac, if you don't mind my asking, why aren't you at work?" I ask, confused as I walk back to the chair.

A huge smile graces Mac's face. She sits up and turns more so to Harm. " I had a doctors appointment at lunch, so the Admiral gave me the afternoon off."

"Okay, then why are you smiling, I don't normally like doctor visits?"

Mac laughs, "Well, I don't either except for when they tell me I'm pregnant." I smile at the news of my sister in laws, and laugh at the flustered look on my brother's face.

"Congratulations. But I don't think the flyboy here has comprehended it yet."

Harm tries to speak, "You're, we're, I'm, you're, we're going to be parents." He finally spits out. Mac and I start laughing, almost uncontrollably. Mac looks over at Harm and says, "Yeah, we're gonna be parents. You and me babe, we got a little one on the way. I'm 15 weeks along and so in only a few more months, you're gonna be a daddy." I lean back in the chair as Mac finishes explaining to Harm that in a little over 5 months he was going to be a father. It is this moment that I realize that I cannot ever not tell anyone that I love them. What if the tables were turned and my husband was gone and I was left to care for a child? Well, thankfully I don't have to deal with that right now. And more thanks that neither does Sarah. I know she could have handled it, but I'm glad we don't have to find out. Harm is home, and hopefully won't be leaving for quite some time. And the best thing about all of it, is that even if he does, he knows how much I care for him. No matter what the reason that brought the two of us together is, I know that I have a friend in Harm. And for someone that grew up with very few, I'll take all the ones I can get. Harm is a big brother of sorts, we do share a common bond, but even if that were not the case, I'm glad that I have had Harmon Rabb in my life. Quietly I make my way back out of the living room leaving my very unconventional family to themselves.

Okay, so I'm hoping this makes a little a more sense now, after the last two chapters. Like I said, I totally was not planning to continue this story, and am not sure how much past chapter four I'm going to go. I have part of it written, but am coming to a block in the road. Also, the fact that it has turned a little shippery, though I'm not complaining, is also a product of having continued it. Really I just needed a reason for Mac to be home at about 3 on a Friday afternoon, so that's what you get. Again, thanks for all the reviews, I now understand what others mean by they are your inspiration, they really do help in the motivation factor. THANKS A BUNCH!!!!


	4. Ch 4

Ch. 4

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

A/N: I own up to all mistakes

Harms POV

I sit here and stare into the flames of the fireplace as it slowly dwindles down. It's been three months to the day since I had to leave my family. Well, I don't have much of a family. I mean, I am married to a woman that I am deeply in love with. Sarah has and always will be my best friend. We've known each other for almost a decade. Not very long when you put that next to the fact that I'm over 40 years old. There is only one person that I've known longer that I am still in contact with. That is my unrelated sister, Missy. I say unrelated, because there is no blood between us, and technically no marital relation either. Frank, my stepfather, was married to Samantha Owens before he married my mother. The first marriage created my 'little sister' Elizabeth. However, I didn't even know Missy existed until I was a junior at the Naval Academy and didn't meet her till Thanksgiving my senior year. I'm sure Frank has his reasons on why he didn't tell me. Thankfully he told my mother, but for some ungodly reason, I was never told until she showed up. Nevertheless, I am thankful that she did. I have been able to build a few memories with her and we have slowly but surely made way into each other's lives. I guess that is why it doesn't surprise me that I went to her this morning when I first came back. I've been away for the last three months doing things for the Navy and the CIA and just about any governmental agency out there. However, I've decided that that all changes tomorrow. I found out this evening that I'm to be a father, and I do not want my wife, my mother, my sister, my child, no one, to ever have to worry unduly about me. I took this last assignment because I really had no choice. However, I will make sure that I never have to be put in that situation again. Sarah told me a little bit about what she went through while I was gone. Elizabeth did the same. Moreover, it makes me sick to my stomach that they went through that. Both of them understand the military way of life, they're both Marines. Nevertheless, they are also women. It took me a long time to realize that about female service members. I mean, I've always known that they're female with all of the physical differences than myself, a male, but behind that façade that is placed upon them, there is a true woman sitting there. I think I'm the only male that has ever seen these two Marines cry. However, it wasn't so much the Marines crying but the girls crying. My girls. Sarah and Elizabeth are the two most important women in my life, next to my mother and grandmother. And despite always associating the tenderness and frailty of the woman to those two women, it took me a long time to associate the same to Sarah and Missy. Moreover, I realized more than ever tonight how much that is true. They can be as kick ass and Marine like as they want to be, but they will forever be my girls. And who knows, maybe I have another baby girl on the way.

I turn around and see Mac coming down the stairs. She comes and stands behind me and starts softly massaging my shoulders. Her tender touch is relaxing in and of itself. "Hey." She says.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just kind of worried that you're not in bed yet. I've missed you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I slept on the way up from Norfolk and so now, I am not terribly tired. I'll probably be up soon." I respond. "Hey, you want to come here and sit with me until the fire goes out?" I look up at her and slightly smile.

However, her smile reaches her eyes. "I'd love to." She moves around the couch and I stretch my feet to the ottoman so she can snuggle into my shoulder. This is definitely something I've missed. No words are needed right now. Just the comfort of the one you love.

End Ch. 4.

I have and idea for Ch. Five. And unless I just have a major enlightenment, I'll probably end it there or at Ch. Six. Thanks for your reviews and encouragement. J.


End file.
